


Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Ineffable Husbands NSFW Week [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Furniture abuse, M/M, Soft Blowjobs, Some Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: “You know, the tart is good, but there is something else that I would much rather eat right now,” he admitted like a sinner in a confessional. A sinner tempting a holy man.





	Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "A Midsummer Night's dream" 
> 
> Day 5: Feeding/drunk/gagging

“Crowley dear, please just try it. The tart is extraordinary!” Aziraphale had been trying to get Crowley to try his meringue tart for about 5 minutes now, but Crowley was looking at something far tastier while the other talked. He didn’t really feel like eating something sweet right now, he actually kind of wanted the exact opposite. 

Salty.

Bitter. 

That was what Crowley was in the mood for right now, not Strawberry Meringue tart. Even though the Angel seemed to enjoy it a lot, almost a little too much, in Crowley’s honest opinion. If he had to watch the Angel’s lips close around something other than his cock in the next hour, then he had the feeling he might go insane. 

And then the Angel also didn’t make it easier, moaning with every especially good bite of tart, it was all rather unfair in Crowley’s opinion. 

So he decided to play unfair as well. He moved over to the Angel, his mouth closing around the fork, his tongue quickly slipping out and wrapping around the tart before he pulled it off, not once breaking eye contact with Aziraphale. 

To say that the Angel was paying attention was an understatement. The Angel was downright staring. And if the Demon let his sunglasses slip down just a little, so that their eyes met over the absolutely sexual display, then that was a secret that he was going to keep for himself. 

Crowley saw his Angel swallow when he let his tongue slip out to lick his lips and he took the opportunity to move closer, leaning over the table so that his mouth was right against the Angel’s ear.

“You know, the tart is good, but there is something else that I would much rather eat right now,” he admitted like a sinner in a confessional. A sinner tempting a holy man. 

_ Oh how fitting _ , he thought as he moved back to his original position, well at least that was his plan, but the Angel had a different one. Because before he could even sit back properly, Aziraphale had already thrown way too much money on the table, enough to pay their bill and give their waiter a very generous tip. The next thing the Angel did was grab Crowley’s hand and pull him out of the restaurant with eagerness. 

Crowley smirked, more to himself than to anyone else, because he saved them the embarrassment and performed a small Demonic miracle so that the people in the Ritz would be undisturbed. 

The Demon wanted to open the door of the Bentley for the Angel, but Aziraphale, the unstoppable force that he was, had other ideas, pushing the original temptation against the polished metal, slamming his lips onto Crowley’s. 

If it had been anyone else, Crowley would have minded that their teeth clashed, that their noses bumped and that his sunglasses were thrown askew, but with the way that the Angel was gripping his lapels, pulling Crowley so close, so close that it felt like he had been waiting for this just as long, even though their last ‘adventure’ had only been yesterday, Crowley couldn’t mind. 

Especially not with the way that Aziraphale’s crotch pushed against his thigh, the way Crowley made the other feel very apparent. 

“Yours or mine?” he asked breathlessly the second that the Angel pulled away.    
  
“Whatever is closest,” Aziraphale muttered in a voice that meant that it wasn’t a question, it was a demand.

A demand that Crowley was very happy to follow. 

He opened the passenger door with his right hand, the Angel giving way so that Crowley could properly open it. 

Aziraphale slipped past Crowley, but not without purposefully letting his hand graze over Crowley crotch, which made the Demon inhale a sharp breath. 

“You tease,” he hissed out, but the Angel just smirked.

“Crowley, if you come into the car right now and get us home, I’ll make it worth your while,” Aziraphale implied and Crowley must have performed a small miracle to get into the seat that quickly.

He sat down and the Angel let his hand drop on Crowley’s thigh, very high up his thigh even and Crowley almost growled. 

The Demon sped through the streets of London, and for the first time since he had the Bentley, the Angel didn’t complain. 

They reached the bookshop in a record time of five minutes, even though you would normally need around twenty-five, but both of them didn’t have that much patience and if there was a very confused squirrel in a tree somewhere now, that had been just seconds ago running across a street, then that was the squirrel's problem. At least it wasn’t under the wheels of an old Bentley. 

Aziraphale had gotten out of the Bentley before Crowley had even turned it off when they stopped in front of the bookshop. Crowley turned the key with trembling hands before he followed the Angel inside. 

Aziraphale was moving quickly towards the backroom, but Crowley snapped his fingers, the curtains of the bookshop closing themselves and the lock clicking. Before he ran over, pushing Aziraphale against the closest bookshelf, that shook slightly at the force of the impact. 

Lips touched lips, and the Angel moaned into the Demon’s mouth, who swallowed it hungrily like a drowning man swallowed air. It was the only thing that the Demon needed to survive. The heat of the Angel's breath in his mouth was tastier than all the food money could buy. 

More satisfying as well. 

Aziraphale’s hands ached to touch, threading themselves through the Demon's hair, while he took everything that Crowley was willing to give him, knowing that it was the entire world and so much more. 

Crowley’s hands moved downwards instead, busying themselves with buttons on the other's vest. As soon as he got it off, he pulled the dress-shirt out of his pants and let his hands roam over the soft stomach.

He loved Aziraphale’s softness, but that wasn’t what he was after today, he was after Aziraphale’s hardness. 

So he interrupted their kiss, getting a soft whine in response and hands that tried to pull him back in, until Crowley snapped his fingers, suddenly standing completely naked in front of the Angel. 

Aziraphale didn’t have time to take in the sight of strong but lean shoulders, of the flat stomach, of the small hairs on Crowley’s stomach, because the second the clothes were gone, Crowley’s lips were back on his, the hands of the Demon at his belt buckle. 

The kisses moved away from his lips, over his jawline to his earlobe, receiving a soft bite when the Demon pulled down his pants in a smooth motion at the same time.

“Tell me if I go to fast, Angel,” Crowley whispered and dropped downwards, stopping at the Angel's belly button, which they only had to fit in better with the humans. 

“Crowley, I swear to everything holy, that if you don’t go faster, I’m going to cum without you even touching me, so please, please go faster,” the Angel begged and Crowley had never felt so desired in his life. 

Without a second thought, he pulled off his glasses and threw them to the side, meeting the Angel’s eyes, before he licked a long stripe with the tip of his tongue over the underside of Aziraphale’s shaft.

“Fuck,” Aziraphale panted and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back, but that brought the Demon’s hands to grasp his thighs and slowly push his nails into the flesh. 

“Look me in the eyes, while I make you fall apart,” Crowley demanded and Aziraphale shuddered, but followed the command, his eyes focusing on the golden ones that looked up at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the entire universe, and to Crowley he was. 

The Demon opened his mouth and moved all the way down his shaft, gagging softly, even though he didn’t have an actual gag reflex, he just knew that Aziraphale loved the way that his throat closed around the tip of his cock, while the very talented tongue of the Demon licked slow stripes over the veins of his dick, while his nose was nuzzled in the Angel’s belly.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale moaned out, his mouth folding around the Demon’s name like a prayer. And Crowley could do nothing else than to take his own cock into his right hand, pumping it, while he softly pulled back, letting his teeth grace his lover's dick carefully.

That sensation made the Angel bury his hands into the Demon's hair, pulling it tightly and making the Demon groan around his cock.    
  
The Angel almost pulled the Demon onto his dick again, but before he did, he gave the Demon a questioning look, and before he even uttered his question, the Demon nodded, looking up to him with desperation, before whispering a soft: “Use me.” 

And he did, thrusting into the willing mouth with a force so strong that it made the Demon whimper. Aziraphale would have stopped at that, if he hadn’t seen the Demon's hand speed up around his own cock, their eyes locked in desire. 

The Angel wanted to put one of his hands over his mouth to muffle his moans, but when he tried, the Demon suddenly tightened his mouth around his cock, making the Angel scream out the Demon’s name. He came deep into the other’s throat, who swallowed it down hungrily. Aziraphale arched his back, panting as his hand tightened in Crowley's hair, the sensation pushing the Demon over the edge as well. 

Crowley pulled off Aziraphale’s cock with a pop that made Aziraphale whine when the cold air hit his dick. 

He let himself fall onto his knees in front of the Demon and then let gravity take him and almost slammed into the bookshelf behind him, which wouldn’t have been a problem if Aziraphale would actually put his things back where they belonged, but he didn’t, which lead to one of the books falling from the shelf and hitting the Angel square in the head. 

Crowley watched the events unfold and couldn’t do anything but laugh, which lead to the Angel pouting.

The Demon smiled sympathetically and kissed the Angel's forehead, looking at the book that had fallen, which made him laugh even more. 

“If it be love indeed, tell me how much,” Crowley quoted against his lover's lips, who smiled in return. 

“ There's beggary in the love that can be reckoned,” the Angel quoted back, before pulling the Demon into a kiss, who pushed away the treacherous copy of Antony and Cleopatra that had hurt his Angel. 

Nothing would ever hurt his Angel again if he had anything to say about it. 


End file.
